love and war ( DISCONTINUED, FOR NOW )
by flustered dreams
Summary: "I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS" sophie foster was left on the king and queen's doorstep as an infant. follow her as she goes on a journey with a knight, some stable boys, a prince, a princess, and a seamstress. for when the night falls, evil rises. [ romance/adventure/friendship ]
1. Love And War 1

**There were olden days in the Forbidden Cities, so why couldn't there have been olden days in the Lost Cities?**

 **I'm Project-Moonlark and you are here to embark on yet another fanfiction journey with me. Let's travel back in time :)**

* * *

SOPHIE SMILED AS PRINCESS BIANA twirled in front of her mirror in her new purple gown.

"I love it! How did you learn to sew, so?"

Sophie giggled. "One of the seamstresses."

"Really? That's so cool! Who was it?"

"Oh, Lihn."

"Lihn?" Biana asked. "Ah, yes, Lihn Song! That pretty girl. I've always loved her looks. And she's such a darling. Say, why don't we have her up here?"

"She's working currently, your Highness."

Biana frowned. "Sophie, I know you're my lady, but you're my friend first. You needn't address me in such a way."

Sophie laughed. "But I have to!"

"Not if I order you not to," she said with a wink.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Of course, Princess Biana."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "What? You said if you command me to. You haven't commanded me to."

Biana put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I command you to use my proper name."

"But your proper name would be your Highness or Princess B-"

"Sophie!" she groaned.

Sophie giggled. "Alright. Biana. My friend."

"There are no boundaries between us, you know, " she said. "I am no more important than you. Society may say a princess is to be put above you, but . . ."

Sophie smiled, grateful. "Thank you."

Biana nodded. "No problem. Now . . ."

"What?"

"I have a choice," Biana explained. "I can either work on my etiquette, or I can give you a makeover."

"Etiquette, please," Sophie said with wide eyes.

"Nope!" she decided. "We're _totally_ doing a makeover. Why don't you sit down on my bed?"

The princess began to rifle through her wardrobe, seeing if any of her gowns would look good on Sophie.

"Biana, what if your poise tutor comes in here? He'll be angry and tell the king and queen."

"You know mom and dad love me. They won't be angry," Biana countered, pulling out a white gown.

Sophie buried her face in her hands. "Please, no, Biana," she begged.

"Yes! It'll look perfect." Biana sighed dramatically when Sophie didn't answer. "Pweeeeeaaaaase?" she pouted, batting her eyelashes and puffing out her lower lip.

Sophie peeked through her fingers and saw Biana's sad face. "Ugh. Fine," she gave in, flopping on the bed.

"Thank you!" the princess exclaimed, coming and sitting behind Lady Sophie.

Biana grabbed a brush and undid Sophie's long braid, causing her to wince. "Ouch! Biana!"

"Sorry," she cringed, brushing through the knots. "Do you ever brush this blonde catastrophe?"

Sophie shrugged and clenched her teeth as Biana continued to brush unmercifully.

"Well, then maybe that's the reason!" Princess Biana teased. "When was this braid put in?"

"Uhh . . . two days ago? I was at the archery range."

"Again?" Biana asked incredulously. "I don't get why you go there all the time. You seem to like it."

Sophie nodded and winced when that pulled her haid tighter. "You know I'm not one for the gowns and makeup and tea and royal balls and-"

"Oh, trust me, I _know,"_ Biana laughed.

"Then if you _know_ , why are you making me do this?" Sophie countered.

The princess smirked.. "It's fun. Plus, I don't have a sister to do this with. Anyways, you positive that wasn't the only reason you went to the archery range?" Biana asked, wiggling her eyebrows though Sophie could not see them.

"What do you . . . What do you mean by _that?"_

"I know quite a few certain boys who happen to be down there a lot."

Sophie blushed madly and cleared her throat at the memories.

Yes, there were boys down there, but they were her friends. Nothing more. Honestly! There was Biana's older brother named Fitzroy, but Sophie had become accustomed to calling him Fitz.

He had a charming smile, tall stature, toned frame and dark hair. What was really something were his eyes, though.

They were a striking teal that rivaled the glass you could find on the shore of a beach that always sent her heart into a frenzy.

Then there was a stable boy/farmer boy with the most adorable dimpled smile and red hair who went by the name of Dexter. He always hung out with another teenage boy with balck hair and bangs gone by the name of Tam.

Well, Sophie, not caring for use of formal names, called Dexter, Dex. His periwinkle eyes seemed like they belonged with the wildflowers in the meadow.

But while he was attractive and kind and worked with one of Sophie's most favorite animals, he was not a romantic interest to her. More like her best friend, actually.

Then there was a knight, or more like a knight-in-training named Keefe. He had artfully styled blonde hair that Sophie couldn't figure out how he had the time to fix. His eyes were a mesmerizing ice blue that seemed to even make her heart shiver. (Get it? _Ice_ blue?)

His body wasn't as tall as Fitz's, but was a couple centimeters under, still way too tall for Sophie's 5 foot height. As a knight, he obviously had muscles that Sophie tried not to get distracted by. But it was a little hard when he would wink at her and tease her if her eyes even flashed to somewhere like his arms for a split second. _Then_ he'd tease her for blushing.

"Just because I converse with males does _not_ mean I'm in love with them, Biana," she tried to convince through clenched teeth as the princess started pulling her hair into a fishtail braid.

"Mhmm," she said, not at all convinced. "Well, anyways, there's a ball coming up this next week," she announced.

"Oh dear," Sophie moaned.

"What?"

"A castle room full of women in gowns and flirtatious, sometimes drunk, men. Joy," she drawled sarcastically.

"It won't be all adults," Biana said. "It's actually, kind of . . ." Biana paused from her braiding momentarily.

"Kind of . . ?" Sophie prodded.

Biana laughed nervously. "For me?"

"WHAT?" Sophie asked, clenching the sheets of the bed in her hands in shock.

Biana nodded and continued to braid. "Dad says I'm to be wed."

"Wed?" Sophie repeated. "At eighteen?"

"Yeah. It's tradition."

"But . . . they're not even gonna die, for like, 100,000 more years! Probably more than that!"

"But the kingdom will be passed on beforehand," Biana reminded. "And, I could marry one from another kingdom as a treaty."

Sophie sighed and huffed. "Right."

Biana had begun to stick flowers in her friend's braid until her small tantrum. "What?" she asked, concerned, setting down the flowers.

"I'm not a princess, Biana. I'm a lady. You're my only family. And if you get married and move off or something . . . "

Biana's heart sunk. "You're like a sister to me. You think i'm leavinf you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sophie asked, venom in her voice. "I'm the freaky girl with brown eyes. I manifested when I was five because I slipped on that stupid cobblestome in the streets and bashed my head. Your parents obviously want me gone, too. They didn't adopt me or anything. They took me in, but left me an orphan."

Biana felt infinitely horrible for her friend. "Sophie. . . we love you."

"No, you don't," she snapped.

Biana tried to cheer her up. "I do, too. I'm using my favorite flower pins in your hair."

Sophie crossed her arms.

The princess sighed, defeated. She went back to placing floor pins in Sophie's braid, contemplating what to say. "I remember when I first saw you," she said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "I was so happy. I thought you were my sister. I remember playing with you. I also remember being envious of your eyes at one point."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Where did your parents find me?" she croaked.

"On their doorstep," Biana answered. "You were in a basket with a little name tag."

"It said . . .?"

Biana nodded. "Sophie Foster."

She swallowed. "Why do you think my parents gave me up?"

Biana shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't have an answer. Maybe they didn't have enough money?"

Sophie looked at the ground sadly. "Maybe . . ."

 _Or maybe they were scared of my eyes._

Sophie was snapped back into the present when biana said, "You know, one day I want them to make everyone some kind of system or whatever that has enough money for them to support them their whole lives."

Sophie chuckled. "How would you do that?"

Biana but her lip in thought. "Hmm . . . I'm not quite sure."

"What would you call it?"

"Let's see. Uhhh. Ooh! Birth funds!"

"Birth funds?" Sophie repeated. "No offense Biana, but I don't think that would work."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You're right. A world can never be perfect. But I can dream!"

"Yes, yes you can."

"So, you coming to that ball?"

Sophie's spirits dropped a little again at the mentioning of it. But she perked up. "Alright. I can't miss you finding your future husband, can I? What would you be without an awkward third carriage wheel?"

Biana giggled, finishing Sophie's braid for good. She made Sophie turn around to face her. "You're _my_ awkward third carriage wheel. Friends?"

Sophie hugged Biana in a tight grip. "Friends."

* * *

 **I have way too many fanfics that I need to update, and now I've added on another**

 **. . .**

 **I'm _smart_. ;)**


	2. Love And War 2

SOPHIE DIDN'T LIKE SLEEPING IN THE PALACE. IT SEEMED TOO . . . HUGE. TOO GRAND.

It made her feel tinier and less important than she already was. She brought this up to the king and queen at somepoint.

Alden Vacker, the king, hadn't really been too keen on how she next suggested that if they could just build her a small house near the castle, she could sleep much easier.

"Someone could try and take you," he warned. "This time of the year is not good. Nor, may any other time be. People wish to unseat me from my throne. There are spies and rebels in the woods."

Sophie had shuddered mentally at the thought and fingered her long light blue nightgown sleeves, especially the lace at the ends. "But King-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he said tenderly, adising from his throne and coming down next to her. He took her hands inside of his. "You may not be a daughter of blood to me, but you are considered one of my own."

Sophie wanted to ask him why he wouldn't make it official and adopt her, then, but she bit the inside of her cheek to restrain herself from it.

 _Not the time._

"I will be alright. I know self-defense. I go down to the archery range in my freetime, king- I . . . I mean, Dad."

He shook his dark haired head. "No, my child. That would not be enough." He dropped her hands abruptly and started to walk away, signaling he would not give in to what she wanted.

Sophie's heart raced as she realized if she didn't do something, this was going to be the end of the conversation. "W-wait!"

He puased his long strides and turned around to face her again. "Yes?"

"Y-you . . . place a guard in front of the house," she suggested in a hurry.

His brown brows furrowed. "A guard?"

"Yes. Please," she begged. "I can't stand it in my room upstairs. It's too large. I want my own small space."

Alden slowly nodded. "If this house was made . . . which guard would you want?"

Sophie bit her lip, thinking hard.

There was Nax, a guard whom she'd met before. There was another named Raff. She knew a guard named Po. There was another named Oll.

A certain blonde night from the archery range with a cheeky smile came to her photographic mind. "Sir Sencen," she said, suddenly, surpeised she, herself had even mentioned him. "Can I have him as my guard? He's a good friend of mine. He'll protect me."

"You're sure of this?" Alden had asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive."

Alden had sighed. "I will get right on it. But you need to ask Sir Sencen if he wants to position himself at youd house everynight, understand?"

Sophie nodded in a flurry. "Yes."

"Then get to bed and converse with this knight in the morning."

And that was how her small house came to be. It was a small stone house, butted up against a forest in the pastures of the castle.

It was very small and only consisted of one room, but Sophie thought of it was cozy.

Her bed was in the corner, then her dresser was against a wall. She had a small kitchen-like area with two cupboards underneath a small cauldron. There was even a small heating oven for her to use for warmth or cooking.

Sometimes Sir Sencen would come inside her small living area and Sophie would direct him to a little corner where she had a easel, stool, some panits and a new canvas every time. She'd sit next to him and ask him to draw random things, for she was fascinated at how the knight could create such masterpieces. He had such a steady hand, for a knight.

"Can you draw a dragon?" she asked one time.

"I suppose I could try. Hey, why don't you help me?" he asked with a smile, handing her a paintbrush.

She blushed. "I can't . . ."

"Sure, you can. Want me to help you?"

Sophie took a second to ponder the idea and then gave a nervous, not-so-sure nod. He set down his paintbrush and took his hand over Sophie's also holding onto the paintbrush with two fingers. Sophie chewed on her lower lip in concentration as he talked her through the steps and dragged the paintbrush across the canvas. Soon enough, a green blue-eyed dragon lay on the canvas.

"It's beautiful," Sophie had breathed. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Likewise, Lady." With that, he had risen from the stool and walked ro the door. "You should get some rest, now, Lady."

"Alright," she agreed.

He gave a small bow, fist to his chest, for it was custom to do so. Then he left.

Tonight, Sophie paced aeound her little stone house, wishing she could see through the walls to peer at the stars. She wanted them to tire her so she could sleep peacefully.

Sophie jumped when the door opened. "I'm sorey, Lady, did I scare you?"

" Sophie, " she answered. "Keefe, you know that's my name. We're friends. We've been friends since we were litfle."

"But now we're grown," he countered, enterinf and closing the door behind him. "And soon you'll be wedded off to some duke."

Sophie fake gagged and stuck out her tongue. "Never. I'll marry you before I ever marry a _duke."_ She said the name like it was a curse.

He winked. "I knew you loved me."

Sophie blushed. "Shut your mouth, Sencen."

"Likewise, _Foster."_

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Oh, so we're both using surnames, now?"

"Apparently, Lady."

"Sophie. Or, heck, I don't even care if you use Foster."

He chuckled. "Foster suits you. Has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah. If I want to sound like a single ancient elf."

"Don't make me envision you as ancient," he said with a fake cringe. Then he lit up and smirked. "And you definitely won't be single."

She snorted, be completely un-ladylike. "Mhmm. I'll be married and have two children."

"Really?"

"That was sarcasm."

He laughed lightly. "Well, what's on your mind tonight? You didn't drag me to the canvas right away, like you normally do."

Sophie shrugged. "There's a ball coming up. They're holding it to get a husband for Princess Biana."

"Princess Biana, huh? I don't see much of her. She doesn't like mud or dirt or archery or any of that stuff, does she?"

Sophie smiled. "No."

He laughed. "And yet you're her sister. Ironic. Say, where'd you get that head of blonde locks, anyway? The rest of your family's got brown heads." He pointed out, then laughed again. "I think I _just_ noticed that."

Sophiw bit her lower lip, realizing she hadn't ever told him she wasn't related to one of the Vackers. He'd asked about her last name, once, and she'd told him she made it up.

He hadn't looked too convinced, but never pressed.

"I'll tell you another time," she said. Then she sighed. "Do you think they plan to marry _me_ off at somepoint?"

The knight seemed taken aback. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. Since when did he do _that?_

"I'm not sure. I really . . . I really hope not."

Sophie turned compeltely red. _Did he just . .?_

His eyes shot open suddenly. "I-I mean, not that I . . ! You just . . . I don't like you. I mean, I like you but not like _that_. Plus, even if I did like you, we wouldn't be able tp marry or even betogether or anything. It's law and . . . I just made this awkward," he said, noticing her red face.

"It's fine," she squeaked.

He cleared his throat and straightened the sword in his belt. "Anyways . . ."

"Do you think any of the maidens are cute?" Sophie asked.

He shrugged. "Umm, I mean, we're elves, sooo . . ."

Sophie nodded, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Isn't it weird having people that expect you to have an offspring?"

Keefe bit his lip. "My parents don't really . . ."

Then Sophie knew there was something he had not told her. "Keefe?"

"Hmm?"

"We're friends," was all she said. "Nothing, not even marriage, could separate us, right?"

He nodded. "I'd like to think so, Lady."

She sighed at the formal name. "I have a plan I am not yet ready to tell you, Sir Sencen. I hope you will be there for me when I am ready."

The words worried him, but he nodded and bowed, ready to exit the stone house. "It shall be as you wish."


	3. REEEEEEEAAAAAAAD PLZ PLZ (SOPHITZ)

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ.**

 **First, I'm so sorry this isn't another chapter, but I have something to tell ya'll!**

 **I am not feeling this is a Sophitz story, BUT HOLD YOUR HORSES!**

 **I am making another back-in-time story that** ** _will_** **be Sophitz.**

 **Look atfor it. And if you:d like to know which timeline it will be, I left a couple clues in this chapter's writing :)**


	4. Love And War 3

**If ya'll are wondering how I got the idea for this story, I looked at Biana and Fitz's meaning of their names.**

 ** _Biana:_ fair. (Like a princess!)**

 ** _Fitz_ , derived from _Fitzroy:_ Son of the king**

* * *

IN THE MORNING, SOPHIE WITHDREW FROM HER SMALL STONE HOUSE INTO THE CASTLE to take a morning bath.

Sophie smiled at Sir Sencen on her way out. "Good morrow, my lady."

Sophie smiled. "Good morrow to you."

"Departing for the rest of today, I presume?"

"Yes. Thank you again for watching over me every night."

"No problem. you're my friend, after all."

"And you, mine. You can be done with your shift, as you'd like, I presume."

"You guess correctly. Thank you, Lady."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're much too formal. I preferred you better when we were younger and I got the pleasure of hearing my own name."

"Of course, Foster," he said with a wink.

She waved as she walked off. "Bye, _Sencen."_

"Farewell, _Foster!"_ he called back.

She had to giggle at that. _What an idiot . . ._

* * *

SOPHIE SANK BLISSFULLY INTO THE HOT DRAWN BATh, loving the feeling off all the dirt and grim rubbing off her.

She hadn't exactly stayed super clean the other day at the archery. She'd sparred playfully, some, with Prince Fitz. She'd also helped Dexter and Tam with the horses, alicorns, pegasus', and unicorns.

What a mouthful of animals to tend to. She couldn't see how they ever got through all of them.

Sophie splashed around the bubbles in her bath, and even took a handful and blew them like fairy dust. She looked out the window at the clear blue sky, suddenly feeling quite down.

 _Even the sky is blue. Stupid eyes. Does the ground_ _wish to be blue, as well? Do_ _those chestnut horses wish to be blue as a Pegasus? Is it just me who feels this_ _way about my brown eyes?_

 _Stupid dull brown eyes. Stupid un-normal brown eyes. You make me different in_ _a world where everyone is relatively the same. Curse you. You're unfair._

Sophie jumped, swishing the water in the tin bathtub when someone opened up the wooden door, it's hinges squeaking. Her arms shot up to over her chest in an x-shape, and her legs curled up to her stomach, covering herself. "Biana!" she scolded. "I know we're sisters and all, and we should probably learn to share everything with one another, but this is one thing I'd like to keep to myself! Can't you seem I'm _busy?"_

Biana looked out of breath, holding up the skirts of her dress as if to not get them dirty. She frowned. "Did you run here?"

The fair princess nodded frantically. "I overheard Mom and Dad talking."

"And . . ? Biana, you've already had the talk."

"No!" she yelled, cheeks flushing. "This . . . This ball isn't just for me!"

Sophie sat up in the tub, not really caring anymore if she was showing. "Wait, what? Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

She nodded. "I think it's mostly for you."

"Me?" she exclaimed angrily. "Why me? Why do they want _me_ married off? _You're_ the princess! _You're_ their daughter!"

"You're their daughter, too!" Biana snapped back.

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I'm not yelling!'

"You just said you're not yelling, _while_ yelling!"

"Well, I'm sorry! You were making me nervous!"

Sophie rubbed her temples, soap suds sliding down her bare arms. "Biana, why do they want me married off?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, a quiver in her voice. "That's what's worrying me! Oh, maybe I shouldn't be worried. Maybe they just want you safe."

"Want me safe? You mean make _them_ safe from _me_ by selling me off?"

"Stop thinking that way!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You stop yelling!"

Sophie clenched her jaw together. "They can't make me marry. I don't want to marry."

Biana swallowed and wrung her hands. "Sophie," she whispered.

"What?"

"They . . ."

"What? They what?"

"Ok, I lied straight to your face," she said shamefully, burying her face in her hands.

"What? What now?"

The princess didn't answer.

"Biana! I need you to talk to me!"

"No!"

"BIANA!"

The princess stamped her foot. "Mom and Dad said you were courted when you were younger!"

Sophie's face went pale like flour. "I-I . . . _What?"_

"Your parents courted you to another when you were little."

She shook her head. "That's not fair! And it makes no sense! I was a peasant! Peasants don't get courted!"

"Exactly!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Because this is a problem involving _me!"_

"Well, you're freaking me out!" she defended.

"I'm freaking you out? I'm the one who's betrothed to someone I've never met!"

"What's so bad about that?! Maybe he's actually really nice!"

"Or maybe he's really nice to people with blue eyes, _Biana!"_

"Stop shouting at me!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

Sophie rubbed her temples, soap suds running down her arms. She blew out an annoyed, angry breath, trying to steady her nerves. "Is there anything _else?"_

Biana looked at her feet. "You just get ready."

"For what?"

"Breakfast," she mumbled.

"No. Not _just_ breakfast. There's something else you're not telling me."

The princess did not answer.

"Biana . . ." she said warningly, clenching her teeth. "I _will_ jump out of this tub and smack you if I have to."

The princess's eyes widened. "I . . . oh, don't get mad."

"What? Why? Tell me!" she demanded.

"He . . . He's downstairs," she blurted, burying her face in her hands.

"Excuse me?"

"He's downstairs," she repeated, "In the dining hall. He'll be joining us for breakfast and the rest of the day until the ball next week."

Now it was Sophie's turn to bury her face in her hands. At first Biana thought she was trying to let out her steam, until she heard her blonde friend let go of a shuddering breath as her shoulders shook. Oncoming sobs followed.

With a frown, she got down on her knees next to the tub. "Sophie . . ."

"He's gonna hate me," she whispered. "Everyone hates me! He'll run away when he sees my eyes, Biana! He'll run away when he figures out I have more than one ability! It's not normal!" she wept bitterly, uncovering her face.

Biana took one of her friend's hands. "If he does such a thing, I'll kick him in the groin," she said with a smile. Then she brushed back a wet stand of her friend's hair from her face. "Now let's get you all pretty, shall we?"


	5. Love And War 4

SOPHIE FIDGETED IN THE YELLOW DRESS BIANA HAD PUT HER IN, feeling self-conscious and nervous, trying not to cry. She was also overly annoyed with the yellow circlet Biana had put atop her head.

Biana helped her down the stairs best she could, Sophie trying not to faint from all the worry. She instantly wished she was in the pastures with all the animals and Dex and Tam.

She gulped as she entered the main dining hall to find a man appearing much older than her talking with Fitz, Della and Alden.

 _Please, no . . ._

He had dirty blonde hair that was shaggy and his eyes were a baby blue. He was much taller than Sophie, she could clearly tell from even how many feet away.

Della lit up when her eyes wavered over to her and Biana. "Oh! They're here! Come over, girls. This is Cutter."

 _Cutter_. Even his name sounded threatening.

The man smiled as Sophie made her way over to him. He took her hand and smacked a kiss on it. He laughed. "I don't believe we've seen each other in awhile."

Sophie forced a smile at jhis weak attempt at humor. "No, sir."

"Sir? Cutter's fine. We are betrothed, after all. Practically already together as a whole."

Sophie bit her lip harder, wanting to counter back.

 _Just hush . . . This will all be over soon . . . ,_ she soothed.

Sophie slipped over towards Della while Cutter started talking to Princess Biana. "Why does he have to be here?" she whispered unhappily, pouting.

"He's your betrothed, dear," Della answered.

"I know, but . . ." she sighed. "Listen, didn't you and Papa marry for love? Then why can I not marry for love?"

"While the answer to your question is yes, we did in fact marry for love, the difference with our situations is that you don't wish to marry at all."

Sophie's eyes widened as Della guessed correctly. So much for stealthily trying to escape marriage . . . "What? Y-yes. I do."

"Mmm, but you see, you reaction gave you away."

Sophie groaned. "Mama . . ."

"No more. Be kind to him."

With a suppressed sigh, Sophie lifted up her skirts and made her way over to the table where everyone had begun to sit,preparing herself for a pointless breakfast with a douche-bag as a guest. "Yes, Mama . . ."

* * *

SOPHIE HAD DIFFERENT VIEWS ON THE BREAKFAST. On the one hand, the food was wonderful. Superb.

On the other, she had to deal with a flirty prince whop obviously just wanted her virginity and looks.

Cutter was a disgusting pervert and Sophie felt utterly uncomfortable around him. Sophie remembered when she had met him as a younger girl on the castle grounds. She had thought it was just for a play date at the time, but apparently Alden and Della had something else in mind. They'd wrestled in the mud some, and he'd whined when she'd won, claiming she had cheated. Truth be told, he had attempted himself to cheat, and such a thought hadn't even crossed Sophie's mind. Now the stupid idiot was making a rather interesting, but clearly fake and forced conversation. Well, Sophie thought that everyone could see it was fake, but she deciphered otherwise when she looked over and saw Alden to be very intrigued with the lies Cutter spat from his mouth.

Of course, Cutter's dad had showed up, too. He'd streamed in the door at the last second unannounced to Sophie, and now she slumped down in her seat (hoping to escape everyone's view and for once wishing she was a Vanisher), pecking at her food with her fork as Alden and Cutter's father became lost in conversation about neighboring kingdoms.

Sophie glared every so often at Cutter as he was always leering at her or staring unabashedly at her breasts. Like right now. She grit her teeth together, glaring daggers at him. She stabbed her fork into a piece of meat on her plate, wishing it was his head.

She tried to focus on her food, but couldn't tale it any longer when she was positive he was looking head-on at the little cleavage that was peeking out from the top of her dress.

She snapped her gaze up to him. "Do you _mind?"_ she hissed, trying not to draw attention.

"No, not really. It's a nice view."

"Oh, I bet you dirty little-"

"Is the princess about to swear?" he teased, reaching and squeezing her thigh.

She scowled and rolled her eyes, flicking his hand away from her. She wanted to correct him and say she was a lady, but that would only give him the attention he wanted. "Leave me alone. Don't you _dare_ touch me."

He smirked proudly and went back to his meal, answering a question about his kingdom when Alden's attention was drawn back to him.

Sophie wished he would just go already.

Cutter's father looked at Sophie and smiled once the two were done conversing. "Sophie, you've become such a beauty since the last time I saw you."

"Thatnk you, sir. That's so nice of you to . . ."

Sophie froze as she felt Cutter's hand slip to her lap again. But this time he was trying to drag up the material of her skirt.

 _That little . . ._

Sophie grasped his hand and grabbed a small amount of skin on the direct center, pinching as hard as she could with her nails until she knew the skin split open and blood seeped out.

"Ow, goddamn!" Cutter barked, wrenching his hand away from her thrashing so violently his thighs banged the underside of the table, sending the silverware clattering. He took his injured hand and cradled it.

Everyone stopped eating. "Heavens, boy. What happened?" his father asked.

"Nothing," he growled through grit teeth, smirking at Sophie.

Her own proud smile fell at that. That _seriously_ hadn't fased him?

He cleared his throat. "Where is the restroom?"

Della pointed down the hall, her eyes wide in fear. "That way."

Cutter scurried off towards it, leaving everyone staring at Sophie. She shrugged, feeling confused herself.

This was going to be harder than she thought. If that didn't rattle him . . .

. . . She'd have to try harder.


End file.
